


Early Mornings

by antivan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivan/pseuds/antivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky still put the day at its beginning, much too early for either of her partners to even consider waking. But what Rho heard as she opened the door attested to that. Lewd sounds echoed into the small corridor where she was currently positioned, piquing her interest as the elf journeyed up the final few steps to the open room of her chambers.</p>
<p>And what a sight she saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place later in their relationship, some time after halamshiral and before the temple of mythal.
> 
> please leave feedback if you are so inclined! and much thanks to [vashcth](http://vashcth.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!!

Rho had expected it to be a slow morning, one of those lazy ones she so cherished, complete with watching Skyhold wake, sleepy kisses from Bull, and seeing Solas' cranky face as he woke. But there was no pause to the Inquisition, not even as she slept. Seeing as Leliana's spies had returned overnight from a reconnaissance mission to the Emerald Graves, she was expected to attend the debriefing (the second, more generalized than the one they'd no doubt given to the spymaster) at the crack of dawn. The elf had been caught by Cullen shortly thereafter, wanting to discuss the strategical importance of the Inquisition's forces in Orlais. She still wasn't exactly sure that she was the best to discuss with about matters of military, but she gave the human her time regardless, sleepy yawns escaping her as he talked.

So, the stairs to her chambers were a welcome sight. There were no further inconveniences there, none that she couldn't put off, anyway, and her plush bed, along with a certain qunari and elf pair, awaited her as well. The sky still put the day at its beginning, much too early for either of her partners to even consider waking. 

But what Rho heard as she opened the door attested to that. Lewd sounds echoed into the small corridor where she was currently positioned, piquing her interest as the elf journeyed up the final few steps to the open room of her chambers.

And what a sight she saw. The Iron Bull was situated at the foot of her bed, pillows nestled underneath him as he knelt on the plush carpet. Solas was in front of him, bare with his legs splayed open as the massive qunari attended to his minor problem. Rho watched with rapt interest as Bull lapped languidly at the erect cock in front of him, a testament to his sleepy state. He had clearly only recently awoke himself.

Rho shivered, wrapping an arm around herself as the coals in the pit of her stomach stirred while the seconds ticked on. She was more or less planted to the floor near the bannister, enraptured by her lovers. How she became so easily intoxicated by the two, she didn't know. And at the moment, she didn't care.

"Enjoying the show?" Bull's voice boomed, gravely from sleep. He turned his head to look at her and the elf's eyes immediately honed in on his lips, shining from the moisture of his previous activities.

Rho snapped from her stupor to answer. "It's certainly a nice surprise," she said, unraveling her arm and moving towards the bed. "But don't stop on my account." Bull smirked and resumed his work, running his thumb along the underside of Solas' length. Once she was near, Rho took the opportunity to ghost her hand over his bare back. His muscles jumped, from both her touch and the movements of his hands, currently grasping at Solas' waist and thigh. A soft grunt followed as she took the time to trace the mapping of his scars, both old and new.

Rho's attention soon diverted to the elf. Solas was awake, but still for the most part, save for his hands clutching at the sheets beneath him and the flutter of his eyelids. As she approached, however, his eyes opened to catch hers. 

"Good morning, _ma vhenan _," Rho greeted him softly, sitting on the bed and cupping his face in her hands. She bent down to kiss him and the older elf almost immediately opened his mouth, answering her with enthusiasm. A soft noise was pulled from the back of the Dalish's throat, her lips readily seeking Solas' eager ones.__

It wasn't often that she wasn't present for the build-up that the Iron Bull so relished. The qunari enjoyed bringing them to their peak, to hear the whimpers and whispers that escaped them, to feel the growing desire that burned through them like fire. At times, either elf would assist him in his little game, helping with fleeting touches or whispered words. Rho found Solas beautiful, and his reactions even more so. Both she and Bull savored pulling them out from his normally composed exterior, finding a variety ways of that would have the bald elf writhing in want and need. And to actually see it? It did things to Rho that she couldn't even begin to explain.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Rho pulled, just enough to have it snap back to his teeth, then sucked it between her own in apology. Solas groaned, a sound that came from deep in his chest and poured from his reddened lips. Whether it was from her kiss or Bull's, she wasn't certain. When she pulled back, she looked down to find that Bull had taken Solas' length into his mouth completely, lips puckered and cheeks hollowed. He slowly sucked along his length, maneuvering so that his nose bumped against the hedge mage's flat stomach.

Solas was enraptured as well, the pressure from his qunari lover's throat and tongue almost too much. His eyelids were heavy with want and his pink lips parted slightly as he watched, his hips twitching under the strong grip. Bull began moving shortly after, bobbing his head up and down Solas' cock, the head occasionally hitting the back of Bull's throat. The sounds they made were like music. Solas' crescendo of groans and Bull's muffled growl entwined in a melody sweet to Rho's ears.

Rho took Solas' distraction as an opportunity to distract herself, lest she be swept away by the show. Smiling, her fingers began their descent, lightly brushing over the features of his face, his ears, his collarbone and broad shoulders, slowly but surely making their way down to his shaft. The bed sang it's relief as she slipped from it, making her way to the foot. Solas had noticed this, despite his hazy state, and would have reached after her if not for the particularly hard suck Bull had given him then, eliciting a full-blown moan from his throat. Rho giggled, smokey and low, and turned to place an open mouthed kiss on her mercenary's bicep. With an obscene pop, Bull turned to her, his right hand continuing to rub circles into Solas' hip. He took his free hand to clasp around Rho's neck and head, pulling her to him in a searing kiss. Their teeth clacked together, tongues searching for each other in fervor, and it was exactly what she'd wanted, exactly what she'd _needed_. She couldn't lie that watching the two men had pushed her arousal to its peak.

Rho glanced toward Solas with a smile before situating herself between his strong thighs. He was already slick from the Iron Bull's spit, allowing Rho to be as free with her movements as she wanted to be. She wouldn't have long, though, that she knew. Solas was near his tipping point. His body, almost as taut as a string on a lute, moved violently at even the slightest touch.

Placing a few kisses to his inner thigh, Rho began playing with his length, her fingers lightly trailing the vein underneath. Her lips soon followed, pressing along its entirety. She stole a look upwards to find both Bull and Solas captured in a kiss, Bull tracing over the elf's ears in amusement. That was all it took for her to seal her lips over the head of his cock and suck.

Solas responded in kind, the tension in his body gone now, his hips moving freely under her ministrations. Rho didn't stop him, simply gagging slightly and readjusted, relaxing her throat to accommodate Solas' thrusting. The sounds that left him had turned into meaningless babble, loud groans that retreated into silence. The Iron Bull had taken to kissing his ear and neck, licking and nipping as he whispered something to the elf, something Rho was sure was obscene. 

She went faster, head bobbing as her tongue swirled around Solas' shaft, focusing on breathing. Her named danced from his tongue, a slow chant as he reached for her, one hand curling around the base of the Bull's horn whilst the other grappled at the sheets. Rho gladly took it in her own, their fingers lacing together sloppily. 

" _Ma vhenan_."

The words slipped from Solas in warning, his voice reedy from stimulation. He was silent when he finally came, eyes squeezing shut as he jerked one last time. His spend flooded Rho's mouth and she swallowed readily, having lifted herself from her former position so as not to choke. Solas' climaxes were not the longest, but the intensity of them was par to none. This one was not any different. The Dalish's eyes closed briefly before opening again, peering at her lovers through her eyelashes. Bull stroked the mage's chest tenderly, coaxing him down from the high. Solas' hands, still tight, fluttered in her grasp and over the qunari's horn, slowly growing still. His breathing was still ragged, Rho could hear, but nothing like it was before. 

Humming once last time, she lifted from him slowly, his flaccid cock falling limp on his thigh. As she climbed toward him on the bed, she pressed short, soft kisses to his torso, ending with a peck to his lips. Rho looked at Iron Bull from her seated position, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I think we may have tuckered him out." Bull's laugh rumbled through the room.

"I've only just woken and you expect me to fall asleep that quickly," Solas reprimanded the with his eyes still closed. He slid his arm from around the mercenary's neck, only to have it fall boneless on the bed. His other hand he kept interwoven with Rho's.

"I don't know. You might want to lie down for a bit, old man," Bull said, sinking lower onto the mattress and propping his head up with his arm. "You were pretty excited." 

Solas glared and Rho snickered, causing his glare to shift in her direction.

"Care to show us just how tired you aren't?" Rho asked, peering into his face with a smile. The Iron Bull followed, taking one large hand and grasping her waist, effectively trapping Solas between them. The elf's lips quirked up in a sinister grin.

"Oh, I intend to."


End file.
